Various technologies and computer products allow users to collaborate over networks to create and populate a spreadsheet from one or more client devices. Such a spreadsheet may include one or more workspaces accessible simultaneously by each of the users. The spreadsheet may be provided from a server device and/or other device with similar capabilities. In such contexts, users may access, edit and modify the spreadsheet to provide content. For example, users may add content to rows, columns, and/or individual cells of the spreadsheet. Additionally, users may reference other files within the collaborative spreadsheet through hyperlinks and URLs. However, existing techniques do not enable users to reference other files through file attachments to specific cells within a collaborative spreadsheet.